


captain's (final)proposal_FINAL(3).pdf

by nejisalive



Series: wrong send [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Ennoshita, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of DaiSuga, Texting, vice captain tanaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejisalive/pseuds/nejisalive
Summary: Ennoshita was having a rough morning and Tanaka was there to save the day. Though, saving the day meant Tanaka had to borrow Ennoshita's phone and send a file to him.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: wrong send [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578388
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	captain's (final)proposal_FINAL(3).pdf

Almost time for competition season and Captain Ennoshita was not having it. He wasn’t at his best and he was feeling the weight of captainhood that he never saw Daichi struggle with. He was beginning to doubt his capabilities and the trust the team has for him. In the middle of finalizing a schedule to mass text to each member, he wrote little drafts of his thoughts before having his team rely on his plotted out schedule.  _ ‘Okay, just let it out here and not at the team. That’s healthy, right?’ _ He laughed at himself as he started typing out his negative thoughts to himself, heck he even added some fun side comments. All the day’s worth of loathing and self-imposed coping mechanisms. Followed by the self-pity party and self-deprecation in the privacy of his own phone, he typed out the schedule for the team. He got ready for bed let his work speak for itself.

A month later, a weird day was waiting for Ennoshita. It was a quarter to 7 in the morning and Ennoshita was about to leave for school until he received a text from a classmate of his. He groaned at the chain of text and realized he was going to be late for morning practice. 

_ Ennoshita 눈_눈 [6:46am]: once everyone is there, warm up and start practice _ _  
_ _ Ennoshita 눈_눈 [6:46am]: im gonna be late _ _  
_ _ Tanaka (╬ಠ益ಠ) [6:47am]: got it, cap!!! _ _  
_ _ Tanaka (╬ಠ益ಠ) [6:47am]: i didnt think ur the type to oversleep  _ _  
_ _ Ennoshita 눈_눈 [6:48am]: i didnt _ _  
_ _ Ennoshita 눈_눈 [6:48am]: i’ll explain later sorry _ _  
_ _ Tanaka (╬ಠ益ಠ) [6:49am]: nah its fine!! im not vice captain for nothing :D _

Times like these, Ennoshita was grateful for Tanaka. Well, more often than not, he’s grateful for Tanaka (he may or may not have a crush on him, but that’s not the point right now). He opened his classmate’s text saying that she was going to be absent that day due to a bad fever she caught from staying up writing the final part of the group paper; she was in charge of printing the 15-page document for their whole group. He felt bad for her, he really did, but he couldn’t help but feel annoyance knowing that she could’ve worked on the paper earlier and none of this would’ve happened. He didn’t have a printer at home, so he texted the file to his phone and ran to the nearest computer shop. Thankfully there was a 24-hour one near the school where a bunch of young adults play RPGs all day. He had the document printed and paid for the 15 pages of printed out paper. It was cheap, but it was still money he didn’t need to spend. He ran to school, hoping that it was enough cardio to only need to stretch before training would start (it wasn’t). He checked his watch and realized he didn’t have time to drop off his stuff at the club room. He entered the gym and dropped all his stuff by the bench, apologized to coach, and went about with his morning laps. 

Instead of looking like the sad captain late for his own team’s practice, Tanaka started sprinting beside him while the rest of the team were practicing their spiking and receives. As much as Ennoshita was glad he wasn’t running alone, he was still confused. Tanaka wasn’t lazy at all, maybe he’d try to avoid responsibilities and studying, but he loved training. Especially spiking. 

“Tanaka, why aren’t you practicing with the other guys?” He huffed.

“I waited for you, so that you wouldn’t be running alone, duh.” Tanaka said as if it was a known fact. Ennoshita smiled and shoved him while still running. 

“Sorry for being late though, god it’s so fucking annoying.” Ennoshita groaned thinking about the morning and Tanaka looked curious enough to make him continue and expound. “My groupmate was supposed to print our paper, but she got a fever. So she texted me right before leaving home that she couldn’t make it, so I had to have it printed in the computer shop before going here.”

“Oh damn, did you bring your laptop? It might get hit with a ball here.” Tanaka asked.

“I texted the file to myself then bluetoothed it to the computer. It took so long, I really thought I’d get here halfway through training.” Ennoshita sighed before stopping to stretch after the laps. Tanaka grabbed a ball and they partnered up for spikes and receives; they were the perfect duo for that after all. 

While having a long rally of Tanaka’s spikes and Ennoshita’s receives, the two were making conversation. Ennoshita trash talking the inefficiency of his groupmates for writing the paper so late and Tanaka talking about how his Math class was going to kill him if he doesn’t catch up on the lesson. Ennoshita noticed how Tanaka grew to become more responsible after becoming vice captain; the scare of failed grades and being suspended from training really getting to him. Enjoying the rally and conversation, it was cut to an abrupt stop when the two heard a loud crash and yelp. 

‘ _ Oh no, that’s not good _ .’ Ennoshita thought, and oh no that was not good indeed. 

It was a nightmare, but Ennoshita had to be a good captain. He beelined towards the injured freshman who knocked over the bench when trying to receive a strong spike from Hinata. He made sure that he was alright enough to get back to class safely when he realized that the bench had direct impact against his side. The bench was knocked over, save for Yachi and Ukai’s reflexes saving them from a tumble. But, the sight was to behold when his bag and paper was on the gym floor alongside the sports drinks that were ready for their break. 

Ennoshita was going back and forth between an injured freshman and the knocked over bottles (almost dousing some club paperwork in the sports drink). The day was rough and it was only 7:40am. Training was supposed to end in 10 minutes and he was only there for a good 20. When he realized that the only things that got damaged from the incident was the new libero’s thumb and his now-drenched report. His temples throbbed in irritation, but he can’t blame the freshman for anything. It was a good save according to Nishinoya, so at the very least the receive wasn’t for naught. He inwardly groaned and cursed at whatever was making the day worse than it should be, but avoided to add more guilt to the new clumsy libero. 

Tanaka clapped his shoulder and swung Ennoshita’s bag on his shoulder. Giving him the pile of his paper picked up while Ennoshita was tending to the libero. 

“Was this the paper?” Tanaka asked while opening a plastic bag he got from the storage. 

“Yeah, it was my group research proposal for Science.” 

“What time is Science?” He asked, Ennoshita stuffing the paper in the plastic as gently as he could. 

“Why do you nee-” Ennoshita was almost going to break, but he just let it go. 

“Dude, what time is Science?” Tanaka asked with a more serious voice that made Ennoshita suddenly feel the need to reply. 

“It’s my second period. I’ll just explain that I got it wet and take the deductions for my group.” 

“Dude, go to the clubroom to change and let me borrow your phone. Co-captain can handle the mess in the gym.” He grinned honestly and Ennoshita had to just trust it. He was already tired. He heard Tanaka ask Yachi to get the second years to clean up the mess and Ennoshita didn’t have it in him to scold Tanaka’s avoidance of work. He’ll scold him another time since he’s technically also avoiding work. He went to the club room and Kinoshita helped him let out his pent up tension. He rambled about how Murphy’s law really hit him and that he has no other choice except to lose 10% of his grade to a sports drink proposal. Before going up the stairs to his classroom, Yachi called him over to return his phone, Ennoshita thanked her without considering whatever the fuck Tanaka was thinking with his phone. Kinoshita gives him a worried look and they walk to Ennoshita’s room. The wet research proposal was in a plastic bag and it was so pitiful to have to place it by the bag holder on his desk. 

Alternatively, there’s a bald delinquent sneaking out of the campus with his phone, school bag, and coin pouch. He opened Ennoshita’s phone to his messages and forwarded the file from his texts to Tanaka’s. His eyes saw the other messages above the file and waited until the file would send to his own phone. After a good 2 minutes of forwarding the file (how is a high school proposal paper 4MB?!), he typed something up and gave the phone to Yachi to return to Ennoshita before he could waste any more time. He looked for the nearest computer shop and  _ bingo _ he could hear the sounds of mythical beasts through speakers and young adults groaning. ‘ _ 8:37am, not bad.’ _ He checked his phone while impatiently tapping his foot as the old man at the main computer took his sweet time pressing the ‘control’, ‘P’, and ‘enter’ buttons with his pointer fingers. After the printout was ready, he stapled it and tried to run to campus as fast as possible. His legs were thankfully spared from overexertion since a chunk of the low receives were handled by Ennoshita in the morning. The stairs going towards the third years’ floor has never looked so relieving up until that point. He ran up using two steps at a time and caught his breath.  _ ‘9:04am, enough time. 5 minutes until class is up’ _ He waited until Ennoshita’s teacher would leave the room and pretended to come from the restroom. 

To Ennoshita, first period came and left as fast as time would. There was no stopping that time would fly by when his dreaded class would be the following. The warning bell rang and his teacher left the room, allowing the class to have a 5 minute grace period between classes. His groupmates were walking towards him and he felt his throat close in shame.  _ Sorry, I’m a shitty volleyball captain who couldn’t control gravity’s push against a ball and now our proposal is covered in electrolytes. _ Before he could even speak, a familiar voice called out for a name from the door. 

“Kazuhito! Where does Chikara sit?” Tanaka loudly asked, his head scanning the room.  _ This was humiliating. _ He stood up and turned to scold Tanaka, not for anything but he needed to keep his sanity in control. 

“Ryuu, what are you doing? Shouldn’t you be in class?” He tried to say seriously, making his classmates laugh at Tanaka’s sheepish expression. 

“Nah, I’m really late today. Anyway, I accidentally grabbed this from your bag in the gym! Sorry, stupid mistake.” Tanaka holds out a bundle of stapled papers.  _ It’s a fresh printout of the project proposal. _ Tanaka smiled and looked at his wrist (with no watch) and bolted out of the room proclaiming that it was time to be not as late as he could be. Ennoshita didn’t have the time to even thank him before he ran to his room and his teacher entered the room. 

Ryuu is an angel. A bald, brash, and beefy angel. 

All began to light up again for Ennoshita and maybe today wasn’t going to be a series of unfortunate events. Classes continued on and the proposal was approved, his next classes were relatively easy, and lunch flew by quicker than anything. He grabbed his lunchbox and went towards Tanaka’s classroom. He wanted to thank him for the morning, the very least he could do was walk with him to lunch and explain himself. He peeked inside Tanaka’s room and found no trace of his bald savior. To his surprise, he had two hands grip his shoulders from the back with a sudden  _ ‘boo!’ _ along with it. 

“I’d normally hate you for that, but I’m emotionally indebted to you for this morning. How’d you do that?!” Ennoshita rambled as they both walked to the spot they, Kazuhito, Hisahi, and Noya eat at during lunch. 

“Same thing you did! I texted the file to my phone and bluetoothed it at the computer shop.” Tanaka said casually, as if that wasn’t an act of immense kindness.  _ Wait, shit, did he cut class? Wasn’t his first class Math?  _

“Tanaka, what was your first subject? Did you miss it because of this?” Ennoshita asked with sudden panic.

“It’s just Math, nothin’ big! We didn’t have a quiz or anything.” He laughed softly

“But, you’re having a hard time with Math… You’ve always had a hard time with Math!”

“You saved me from class!” 

“You’re coming over later for tutoring from me, whether you like it or not.” Ennoshita crossed his arms, lunchbox dangling under his elbow. Tanaka laughed and pulled out his phone. 

“Alright, let me just text Nee-san that I’ll be late today.” He rubbed the back of his head while texting and they reached their spot where the five of them eat together. Kazuhito making fun of Ennoshita’s fake-scolding in front of Noya and Hisashi, making Tanaka look more like a saviour than he already is. 

Their last few subjects finished and they had their next round of training that day. The freshman greeted Ennoshita with an apologetic bow and yelled a heartfelt apology to him. Ennoshita could sense his fear and all he could do was ruffle his kouhai’s hair. The bandage on his thumb was enough to punish him for something he didn’t intend to happen. The first and second years were surprised with Ennoshita’s good mood, especially after the events of that morning. Noya ran to his libero-in-training and Ennoshita knew that things would be fine with him when the kid’s favorite senpai was around. Training was fine, and fine was perfect for Ennoshita. A lot worse can happen outside of fine and that didn’t happen that day, so that was a major relief for the captain. Training ended and they went back to the club room to get changed. Tanaka waited for Ennoshita and they walked towards Ennoshita’s house together. 

Seated beside each other, they put down their things and readied the materials they usually have when studying. Ennoshita taking care of snacks, scratch paper, and his notes while Tanaka brought out his notebook, pencil, and an open mind. 

“Ennoshita, I was able to borrow my friend’s notes! They look neat, I just don’t understand jackshit about what they mean.” Tanaka beamed and Ennoshita laughed. 

“Damn it, Tanaka, why’d you do that? You could’ve at least understood the lesson if you were in class!” Ennoshita asked while huffing a sigh, feeling a little guilt remembering the events of that morning. 

“I couldn’t just watch my captain suffer like that!” Tanaka smiled, his cheeks turning pink and his eyes developing crows feet from the wide smile. ‘ _ God, that’s adorable.’  _ Ennoshita thought, suddenly heating up when he realized Tanaka called him ‘ _ his captain’ _ .  _ ‘He could mean the team’s. Yeah, the team’s.’ _

“Thanks though, you really saved my ass in there.” Ennoshita read the classmate’s notes and re-familiarized himself with the lesson. 

“That’s my job! Saving your sweet ass from anything!” Tanaka smiled, earning a pinch on the ear from Ennoshita. They laughed it out before getting through the lesson. When the tutoring session was done, Tanaka felt some guilt when Ennoshita sighed from mental and physical tiredness. “Hey, Enno.” Tanaka spoke up, while leaning against Ennoshita’s bed. Ennoshita peeked at him through his elbow and raised an eyebrow. “What would you do if I said I may have done something wrong to you?” 

“What did you do…” Ennoshita lifted his head slowly, carefully asking the question. Tanaka couldn’t look at him in the eyes. 

“So, I printed your paper, right? I guess, I didn’t know that you had personal stuff on your messages, I didn’t really ask permission anyway. I know, that was wrong, I’m really sorry, but I have to let you know that I couldn’t help but read it because it was on your screen.” Tanaka said apologetically. He really didn’t mean to and either way, though it was avoidable, if Tanaka asked Ennoshita if he could borrow his phone he’d let him borrow it in a heartbeat. Ennoshita had no reason to feel too worried about judgement from him.

“I… It’s fine. I trust you, just… maybe don’t let the team know that I suck as a captain?” He laughed trying to remember what he typed on his phone from last month. 

“I would never lie to the team.” Tanaka said seriously, finally having eye contact with Ennoshita. “My captain is one of the best there is, I’ll have you know.” He cracked his signature smile and Ennoshita rolled his eyes at the flattery. “But really dude, whatever it is on your mind and stuff, I’m here to help if I can… I’m vice captain, but I’m also your friend.” Ennoshita’s heart fluttered at the statement and he leaned in to give him a hug. 

“You’re the best.”

“Nah, just paying it back.”   
“You saved 15% of my Science grade, you took care of the team when I was late and pissy, and you’re studying with me even if you hate Math. You’re the best.” Ennoshita said, pulling away and pinching his cheek as endearment. Tanaka blushed happily and they both paused slightly realizing that for a moment, they stopped and stared at one another. Ennoshita was more tired-looking than usual, but he still looked clean and pretty. Tanaka noticed his bangs falling messier on his forehead and the glint in his eyes when they had eye contact. Ennoshita on the other hand was close enough to see Tanaka’s soft expression that he barely gave to anyone. It was a genuine smile that turned into a confusing look to him. It looked like tenderness and fondness, but he couldn’t be too sure. His normally sharp and rough edges were soft in front of him and he couldn't help but stare at the gentle look he gave him. They pulled away from the hug and Tanaka stood up to “stretch his legs” from sitting too long. Ennoshita teased him for being just as bad as the freak duo’s tuna-like tendencies. They both pretended nothing happened, but knew inside that something was there.

Their night was ending and Ennoshita walked Tanaka out of his house. Tanaka gave him a final bear hug to lighten up his friend’s up-and-down mood throughout the day. Ennoshita laughed and hugged back and Tanaka pulled away smiling.

“Text me when I get home!” Tanaka said before turning to the street.

“Shouldn’t I be telling you to text me when you get home?” He replied, confused.

“Nope, not really, but I’ll do that! Bye, Chikara!” He waved and walked towards the direction of his house. 

Ennoshita checked his phone and refreshed the memories of whatever Tanaka may have read from his texts. Completely ignoring the blush he had when Tanaka called him by his given name. He quickly scrolled higher to see what Tanaka could have potentially see and what was a for sure text Tanaka would have read.

_ Ennoshita Chikara (Me) [12:32am]: being a captain is so much harder than everyone pegged it to be how the fuck did daichi-san do this while also taking prep classes????? he’s a fucking enigma jesus christ he did that AND had a healthy relationship AND sfkjsdhfs what kind of a perfect man _

_ Ennoshita Chikara (Me) [12:34am]: good luck yamaguchi captainhood is gonna be smth ELSE but at least u have a boyfriend already ksajdha JEALOUS  _

_ Ennoshita Chikara (Me) [12:38am]: (team schedule) 7-7:50am training, 8:15am-3:30pm classes, 4-6pm training *this month is focused on strength and precision training for spikes against dateko.  _

_ Ennoshita Chikara (Me) [12:38am]: fucking tall ass broad ass some handsome ass players how the fuck are they high schoolers _

_ Ennoshita Chikara (Me) [12:39am]: damn im a horrible captain how does tanaka and yachi bear with me _

_ Ennoshita Chikara (Me) [12:40am]: i can barely bear me???? _

_ Ennoshita Chikara (Me) [12:40am]: all i got is fear, mid-level receives, and a huge ass fucking gay crush on tanaka so thats FUN isnt it!!!! I didnt have the daichi blessing of BEING PERFECT and having a GOOD RELATITOHSODIHSOPN _

_ Ennoshita Chikara (Me) [12:41am]: god he’s cute,,,, dreamy little bastard needs to PULL ME THE FUCK TOGETHER bc oh gosdfsf _

_ Ennoshita Chikara (Me) [12:42am]: pull it togehte r chikara. U gOt this i think sorta,,,!1!!! _

He was cringing realizing that Tanaka could’ve seen all of that. He scrolled lower to see his project file and a message he didn’t text himself.  _ Oh god. This was what he meant. _

_ Ennoshita Chikara (Me) [6:52am]: (final)proposal_FINAL(3).pdf _

_ Ennoshita Chikara (Me) [7:48am]: hey ennoshita, its tanaka _

_ Ennoshita Chikara (Me) [7:48am]: sorry for using ur phone without letting u know, i didnt mean to read ur other texts. I really didnt, i swear!! sorry if ur mad about it. _

_ Ennoshita Chikara (Me) [7:48am]: but yeah, if u read this text me back!!! >:3 _

Ennoshita couldn’t text Tanaka right away and he was in a weird state of both embarrassment and shock with the fact Tanaka read those texts and he seemed… fine? Speak of the devil(lishly handsome man himself), he received a new text from him. 

_ Tanaka (╬ಠ益ಠ) [7:56pm]: im home!!  _ _  
_ _ Ennoshita 눈_눈 [7:56pm]: im gonna call. _ _  
_ _ Tanaka (╬ಠ益ಠ) [7:56pm]: o shit ok _

The phone only rung once for Tanaka to pick up without hesitation. The two were in similar positions, laying in bed with their phones on their ear staring at the ceiling. Both full of and lost in thoughts. 

“Tanaka, what’s the message on my phone about?” Ennoshita asked softly

“Oh haha… about that,” Tanaka paused. “I guess I just wanted to tell you I like you.” He said sheepishly to his phone. He turned against his door, feeling shy even though no one can see him. Ennoshita suddenly piped up from the other end.

“You couldn’t have told me that in person?!” Ennoshita asked in sudden shock, more shock from the confession than he originally had from the messages. 

“I wasn’t sure, okay?!” Tanaka exasperatedly replied. 

“You saw my texts!”

“I sure am dreamy huh”

“‘Im hanging up”

“No you can’t!” Tanaka rose from bed and Ennoshita could hear the crinkle of fabric when he did. 

“Why not?” 

“You gotta tell me if you like me back?” 

Ennoshita laughed. “Of course. I like you too.” He smiled to himself, holding back the yell he had welling up inside of him. 

“The dreamy reliable vice captain still got it!” Tanaka cheered and Ennoshita hung up the phone to tease him. Ryuu laughed and Chikara sent a text. 

_ Ennoshita 눈_눈 [8:14pm]: sheesh, you couldn’t have told me in person _ _  
_ _ Tanaka (╬ಠ益ಠ) [8:14pm]: says the one who texted it to himself! _

_ Ennoshita 눈_눈 [8:14pm]: fine, let’s settle this. be early to training tomorrow, im going to confess to you. _

_ Tanaka (╬ಠ益ಠ) [8:15pm]: i dont think telling me ur gonna do that is how this whole confession thing works _

_ Ennoshita 눈_눈 [8:16pm]: do u want it or not _

_ Tanaka (╬ಠ益ಠ) [8:16pm]: see u at 6:45 _

The next morning, they both arrived at the gym by 6:30am. Ennoshita storming over to Ryuu’s fidgeting form waiting to open the door of the club room. Ennoshita put his focus on the lock behind Ryuu and entered the room pulling him in. 

“I like you, you know that, and I want to be your boyfriend.” Tanaka said quickly before Ennoshita could confess to him first. That made Ennoshita feel competitive and he pinched Ryuu’s cheek.

“Those were my lines!” He groaned and pouted. Tanaka laughed and they both realized the pleasant situation they put themselves in. 

“Sorry, had to do it. You’ll get me back next time, knowing you.” Tanaka smirked, and Ennoshita’s smug grin that followed signalled Tanaka to raise his guard. The fingers on his cheeks flattened and cupped his jaw, while Ennoshita inched closer to close the gap between their lips. Their kiss was quick, but exciting. It took all of Ennoshita’s might to pull away to make sure that it was the right thing to do, and judging from Tanaka’s goofy grin, it definitely was. 

“Was that a better confession?” Ennoshita lilted with blushing cheeks and a smile. 

“You sure got me back, Chikara.” Tanaka laughed and they got ready for practice. No one was there yet, and they made sure to utilize their alone time as much as they could for that morning.

“So, any more texts I should know about?” Tanaka asked.

“No more.” Ennoshita smiled and kissed him again before anyone would open the clubroom doors.


End file.
